Of Blood and Ice
by DragonOfChange
Summary: A Story about a selection of dragons designed by myself and Joelcoxriley they will learn about and from eachother throughout this story, we're not sure how long it will be yet but we hope you enjoy it


Flare(DragonOfChange's Character)

Race:Dragon

Scale Coloration: Crimson red scales with ivory membranes, underbelly and horns

Eye Coloration: light orange/dark orange

Wingspan: About 20 feet

Physical Description: A dragoness well known for her control and able bodied maneuvering of her Element and can perform tasks no other dragons her age can with ease. But to a a physical fighting standpoint fighting whilst in the air is most likely her best option with her pure elegance with her flight with her slender body and curves she can make complex patterns to confuse and stun enemies.

Personality Description:A dragon who grew up being told she was going to be the next fire guardian who is now realizing that she wants to decide her own future and not be told what to do by higher figures but still tries her best to stay on good terms with them. she can be somewhat of a hothead at times but only when she gets emotional over a recent event or recalling a harsh has strong feelings towards Razekel but doesn't want to risk their friendship and make her lose one more friend that's this close to her, so she'll occasionally hint at it but never enough to convey her feeling to him.

Element:Fire

Razakel(DragonOfChange's Character)

Race:Dragon

Scale Coloration: Lighter gray scales with darker gray underbelly,wing membranes, and horns

Eye Coloration:Light gray

Wingspan: About 28 feet

Physical description:Larger than Hybris slightly but isnt exacly the best fighter, his elemental control is strong but could use some guidance to better his techniques with it, and his physical fighting he is stronger on the ground with being able to pin his opponents easily under his weight, he is somewhat fast but nothing truly flying skill is fairly basic and cant perform nearly as well as Flare but can hold his own quite well

Personality Description:A lonely dragon, has roamed around most of his life feeling unimportant and only finds comfort and happiness when he's with Flare, He knew Flare all of his life and secretly loves her but promised himself he would never tell her, he hadnt wanted to bring her down and upset her by being with him in all of his depression on looking back at the loss of his parents during the war as he was left with a grandmother who died less than two months after his parents had left from a village raid while he was off in the woods near her house he hadnt heard what was happening and by the time he got back it was too late. Though he tries to keep hopeful his parents are still alive and just taking a while to get back he cant help but think the worst for them and is always depressed unless Flare's around she was also in the village but her parents and her remained unscaved by the war unlike him.

Element:Shadow

Solana(Joelcoxriley's Character)

Race: Dragon

Scale Coloration: Black scales with faded black wing membrane and chest scales

Eye Coloration: Light Blue

Wingspan: Roughly 24 feet

Physical Description: This dragon is known as a subspecies for their much longer, almost swan like necks, and slender bodies. Solona's legs are much longer than her draconic cousins, and though powerful, can break easily when under strain. Physically, Solona is not a fighter, and tends to avoid battle as much as possible due to her fragile build. Her black scales are rigid and rough down her spinal cord, unlike the more smooth scales of her cousins. Her tail is rather thick, containing a barb on the end. Due to her longer legs and neck, she is much taller than most dragons.

Personality Description: Meek, shy, and even naive, Solona was sheltered at a young age from the dangers of the world, only to break those chains when she delved into blood magic, a dark and corruptible element. Rather inexperienced overall, she lacks confidence in her abilities, and at times will appear almost childlike in nature. Despite her cons, Solona is a fiercely loyal friend, and will defend them till death.

Element: Blood

Hybris(Joelcoxriley's Character)

Race: Dragon

Scale Coloration: Gold with faded gold chest scales, black on tips of spinal spikes

Eye Coloration: Jade Green

Wingspan: None

Physical Description: Hybris contains the same basic build as his female counterpart, but his much more masculine and built. The male carries his head with pride while his stride is swift. Because Hybris has no wings, the male can't fly. Instead, the male has developed powerful leg muscles for grappling and sprinting, and in the wings' place are two large shoulder spikes followed by others for his back, their tips black. Hybris has a very stiff tail that ends in a simply point, and his scaled horns grow in line with his skull.

Personality: Hybris is an extremely prideful dragon, viewing his lack of wings as an asset rather than a curse. Highly intelligent and cunning, Hybris will seek to undermine or use a foe to gain an advantage. If none can be found, than he would want nothing to do with them. The dragon is so prideful that he will often refuse or simply ignore other dragons, often forgetting their names if nothing strikes him. If he does speak to them, he is merely tolerating them, or pretending to care. Lacking in social skills, Hybris doesn't understand the concept of love or several other emotions, but understands how they can affect others and that he can use these feelings to his advantage. Instead, Hybris thinks with so much logic that he views emotions as a fault, something someone can toy with. Hybris only seems to have one goal on his mind: survival. He cares very little for a mate, and views the act of breeding as a waste of time and energy for other needs. When something goes amiss that can threaten him, his mind becomes set on eliminating the threat. However, true to his nature of survival, Hybris will try to avoid a fight unless his pride becomes threatened.

Element: Blood

Blood Element: Blood is an extremely dangerous element to use. If used correctly, one could heal wounds and stop blood flow. However, often times the element of blood is used for death, causing hemorrhages, heart attacks, blood clots, ect. Blood can even be used as a form of mind control, where the user can control the body of a person(living or dead) so long as blood is in it. However, it is much more easier to control a dead creature because they have no will. The element of blood can also be used to heal the user, but can only be accomplished around freshly dead bodies or sacrificed blood. Despite it's power, using the element comes not from the spiritual energy, but from the body itself. Each time a dragon uses that element, they themselves must bleed to give the attack power. The larger the blood loss, the stronger the attack. However, if used recklessly, it can cause the death of it's user. This element has been known to make its user slowly go insane.


End file.
